


Daddies' Little Angel

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fate has a sense of humor.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daddies' Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Fate has a sense of humor.

Title: Daddies' Little Angel  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, OMC  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas Challenge: Angel, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s special Holiday challenge #14: [Cute baby](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/14.jpg)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Fate has a sense of humor.

  
~

Daddies’ Little Angel

~

“What a little angel!” Narcissa cooed, bending over her grandson. Harry had to admit that he looked adorable, sleeping soundly, clutching his favourite teddy bear. That, however, was about to change.

“Please don’t wake him...” he began, but it was too late. Narcissa lifted him up, sleepy eyes blinked open, and then...

Harry winced as the skull-piercing shriek filled the room. Draco, who’d only just retreated to their bedroom for a nap, came running. “What the--?”

Narcissa looked contrite as she tried to soothe him. “Just like Draco.”

Harry looked over at Draco. Fate had a interesting sense of humour.

~


End file.
